


Cake Batter

by lovememadly



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovememadly/pseuds/lovememadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to <i>The Prince and the Pâtissier</i>. The intimate adventures of Kurt and Blaine resulting in one very messy kitchen. Continuation of a <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64196124"> fill from the GKM.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter

Kurt tries to keep up with Blaine as they walk quickly down long hallways, through doors and up stairs. It is late in the evening and there are very few staff about in the palace, but Kurt knows that Blaine also doesn’t want to take any chances that they may be seen together. Very few palace staff know that he and the prince are dating and Kurt wants to keep it that way for a little while longer, for the sake of keeping his job and being discreet.

They have to hide behind a marble statue as soon as they see a maid carrying linen further ahead. Kurt can’t help but let out a little giggle; they are two grown men sneaking around the royal quarters like a pair of teenagers looking for trouble.

“Shh…” Blaine whispers, trying to stifle his own laughter. He looks around the statue carefully. “Okay, all clear.”

Blaine takes his hand and they hurry through the hallway, turning another corner until they arrive at Blaine’s room. Blaine ushers him inside and shuts the door.

It is only the second time that Kurt has been inside the prince’s bedroom (the first was when Blaine gave him a tour of the palace a month ago) and Kurt can’t help but again marvel at how grand it is. It is at least ten times the size of his modest room and furnished with polished dark wooden furniture. The largest item of furniture is the bed, which Kurt eyes appreciatively.

“Glad we finally made it,” he says as Blaine switches on a lamp on his bedside table.

“I enjoyed that,” Blaine replies, moving closer to him. Kurt wonders if it is the lamplight because the prince’s eyes look a shade darker than usual. “But I’m sure there’s more of that to be had.”

Kurt feels the excitement of almost getting caught give way to a thick tension in the air, growing considerably as Blaine steps closer.

“Is that so?” he replies, as casually as he can given Blaine’s proximity. Kurt feels a little thrill run through him as Blaine leans in. “So what did you have in-“

Blaine cuts him off with a searing kiss, and Kurt lets out a little squeak of surprise before kissing back just as passionately as he feels his heart thumping wildly in his chest. They both break away for air and Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders as he catches his breath.

“Do you…uh,” Blaine begins, kissing Kurt’s lips briefly but tenderly. “Do you want to…go on?”

Kurt knows he wants to continue so he looks Blaine in the eyes and nods quickly.

“Yes,” he says.

“You sure?” Blaine asks, though Kurt finds himself being walked backwards to the bed.

“Positive,” Kurt replies, just as his knees give way and they tumble on to the mattress. They dispose of their shoes and socks quickly and the layers of clothing on the top half of their bodies. Kurt’s eyes rest on the prince’s bare chest for a moment before he reaches down to unbutton his own jeans. Blaine does the same and they both laugh when they realise they catch each other struggling to get out of them. Soon they are clad only in their boxer-briefs.

Kurt watches as Blaine’s amber eyes drink him in, following down the length of his torso. His finger soon joins his trailing eyes, tracing his fingertip lightly over Kurt’s arm and down his side. Kurt shivers lightly at the pleasant sensation.

“I want you to understand,” Blaine murmurs, placing another finger to lightly brush against Kurt’s skin. “I…I don’t do this with anyone.” He drifts his fingers across Kurt’s hipbone, and Kurt swallows. “I’ve never brought any man into this bed, let alone my bedroom.”

Kurt lets out a sigh as Blaine’s fingers stroke lightly across his belly. “Likewise…not at the palace, I mean,” he replies, a little surprised that he is able to respond while Blaine is touching him. “Though I guess that is in the conditions of my employment. I’m breaking a lot of rules just by being here.” He swallows again as he feels Blaine’s other hand on his waist. “I could be fired.”

“That won’t happen,” Blaine mutters, his eyes entranced by Kurt’s waist as he glances down where his hands gently press against bare skin. “Not on my watch.”

Kurt feels Blaine’s gentle fingers continue their path, down his waist and over the curve of his ass before drawing away. He soon follows Blaine’s lead and slips under the covers of the bed after Blaine beckons him in, having raised the covers of the bed shyly and staring at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

He watches as Blaine bites his lip, then he hears a rustle of fabric underneath the sheets and understands that Blaine has slipped out of his underwear. He feels Blaine’s eyes on him as he follows suit and lies on his side to face Blaine. Blaine leans in, his presence now both comforting and overwhelming to Kurt, even without his touch. Blaine is so close that their lips are almost touching, and Kurt almost forgets to breathe.

“I love you,” Blaine whispers to him.

Kurt still is getting used to hearing those words, ever since they fell from Blaine’s lips for the first time two months ago. He had baked a moelleux au chocolat to cheer Blaine up while he had been recovering from a dreadful cold, and Blaine had uttered those words so surely and adoringly just as he was about to take his first bite. Kurt had dropped his baking tray and gave Blaine a dozen tiny kisses all over his face, not caring that would get a cold too.

“I love you too,” he replies, and then Blaine is kissing him again, his lips soft but his kisses firm. They don’t stray very far; Blaine presses in to kiss Kurt again and again, almost as if committing the taste of his lips to memory. He pulls away with a light smack and drags his lips over to Kurt’s neck. Kurt moans softly as he feels small kisses and light nips being placed down his neck and then he finds himself being turned to lie on his back.

Kurt glances up as Blaine settles over him, resting down on his forearms. He lets out a little gasp when he feels Blaine brush against him, against a spot that causes heat to rush up his spine. It feels very much like he is experiencing something new, as though he has never shared a bed with another man, because his first time was not like this at all.

“Is…is this okay?” Blaine breathes out. “I’m not squishing you, am I?”

“No, not at all,” Kurt mutters, placing his hand across Blaine’s lower back. “Actually, you can…come closer.”

“Closer?“

“Please,” Kurt replies quickly, and as an afterthought, rolls his hips up. He lets out a whimper at the pleasurable friction. Above him, Blaine lets out a little moan. Kurt grinds against him again and tips his head back as pleasure shoots throughout his entire body like a spark. “Just…can we…”

Blaine understands and soon he is joining Kurt in perfect rhythm as he rolls his hips down. Kurt pants and wraps his arms around Blaine’s back, urging him closer and chasing the slow build of pleasure within him. Blaine rests his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck and shoulder, sucking gently but messily at a small patch of skin. He stops and sits up on his knees, quickly licking the palm of his hand. He shoots Kurt an apologetic look before reaching down into Kurt’s briefs.

Kurt begins to moan in earnest when Blaine’s hand circles his width to begin stroking and squeezing with each upstroke. With some maneuvering Kurt reaches up to take Blaine in his hand, stroking lazily and stopping just as he feels himself falling into pleasure. Blaine follows seconds later with a low moan, tipping to his side and bringing Kurt with him. Kurt finds himself lying on top with the prince underneath him.

They take a few minutes to allow their breathing to return to normal and Kurt feels himself drifting into serene contentment. Blaine is breathing very quietly and Kurt wonders if he has fallen asleep, until he hears his voice.

“I like this,” Blaine mumbles.

Kurt makes a questioning noise as he tilts his head down to glance at him.

“Having you on top of me,” Blaine clarifies, wiggling his arms underneath him to drape them across Kurt’s lower back.

Kurt sighs and nuzzles against Blaine’s neck, pressing his nose against his skin and inhaling a little; he smells wonderful. He lifts his head and glances down: Blaine is blushing and looking up at him shyly. Realising what he has just done, Kurt starts to giggle.

“What is it?” Blaine asks him, sounding amused but blushing harder.

“Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever believed that I would share a bed with a prince,” Kurt replies, still giggling as he shifts on his side to avoid putting too much weight on Blaine.

“I’d never dreamed I would get to share my bed with a handsome pâtissier,” Blaine says, watching Kurt with a warm smile and sincere eyes. “Yet here we are.”

It is early in the morning when Kurt departs from Blaine’s room, walking cautiously along the hallway to avoid being seen. Unfortunately his effort does not pay off as he bumps into Blaine’s butler.

“Good morning, Mr Hummel,” Hubert says politely, not at all fazed to find the palace pâtissier out of uniform and roaming the royal quarters at an inappropriate hour.

“Oh, uh…good morning,” Kurt says, glancing down and pretending to brush a piece of lint from his sweater to hide his guilty expression.

“I trust that the prince kept good company?” Hubert’s tone is serious, but Kurt detects a mischievous sparkle in the butler’s eyes as he returns his gaze.

“Yes - yes he did.” Kurt wonders whether he is going to get put on notice now. Or fired. Despite Blaine’s promise, he has to tread carefully.

“Very good, Mr Hummel,” Hubert replies briskly, nodding at him. “As you were.”

Kurt nods back at him, his face a little flushed as he continues on his way to the staff quarters. He has an inkling that his job is safe, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Close call, he thinks.

❥

It is early morning when Kurt awakes, the first light of the day seeping through the curtained windows. He yawns and tries to stretch out his arms, but there is a weight on them. A warm body is pressed against his back and wrapped around him, and a firm arm is draped across his waist. He sighs and snuggles back into the person behind him. Their weekdays were always busy, but Kurt loves the mornings where he and Blaine could have a moment to themselves, away from all their duties and responsibilities.

He and Blaine have been married for a month now and Kurt counts himself lucky that he has someone to cuddle when he goes to bed each night and wakes up each morning. Kurt is also grateful that they have their own quarters now. There is very little privacy in the palace which made it difficult when they began dating, not to mention that the palace staff also liked to gossip among themselves. They had once given each other rushed hand jobs in the palace gardens behind one of the large hedges, which counted as their most adventurous sexual encounter to date. But it was always the little gestures, like Blaine holding his hand under the dining table during dinner, that Kurt appreciated the most.

He remembers the week before Blaine had proposed, when the palace gossip was at an all-time high and the staff where keenly aware of where the prince was at all times, in the event that they may be witness to a proposal. Kurt had been notified by no less than three staff that the prince was on his way to visit him one afternoon. Blaine had popped into the kitchens and had not so subtly hinted at the possibility of a union, and spoke about the duties and responsibilities that came with marrying into royalty. He also asked if Kurt had any other suitors in mind, though he knew the answer to that already. Kurt knew that Blaine was giving him an out, a last chance to decline before agreeing to a likely future commitment.

“Why?” Kurt had asked him, half-jokingly. “I’ve found my prince.”

“I’ve found mine, too,” Blaine had replied. He was gazing directly at Kurt, his eyes affectionate and earnest.

Blaine mumbles in his sleep when Kurt carefully turns around to face him. His hair is sticking up a little and his mouth is open and snoring lightly, but Kurt loves seeing him like this. This is the part of his husband that the people of the kingdom don’t see; the prince unkempt and ungroomed and in need of a hair comb, and Kurt feels special that he is one of the very few that get to witness it.

Glancing past Blaine’s sleeping form to the clock on the nightstand, Kurt immediately sits up, causing Blaine to snort and frown in his sleep. He needs Blaine to wake up in the next fifteen minutes or he will be running late. Kurt nudges him gently and places a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he murmurs softly, nudging him again. Kurt knows not to shake him awake after learning that lesson one morning where Blaine jumped and accidentally hit him in the nose, then apologised profusely as he later held an ice-pack to Kurt’s face.

“No,” Blaine mumbles, turning away from Kurt. At least Kurt knows he is half-awake.

“You have the opening of the new town hall this morning,” Kurt says more insistently as he pokes Blaine’s side. “We still have to pick you out an outfit.”

Blaine mumbles something inaudible and turns back to Kurt’s side to begin nuzzling against him. Kurt sighs because he knows that he would like to stay longer in bed, but he also knows that Blaine would not appreciate running late for his duties. He moves to hover over Blaine, thinking about the best way to get him out from under the sheets, but then he has an idea. He gently pushes Blaine so that he is lying on his back. His eyes drift from Blaine’s face, down his torso and to the waistband of his sleep pants.

Blaine’s eyes are still closed, but his eyebrows raise slightly when Kurt pulls the covers from him and tugs his pants and briefs down in one go. Blaine’s cock bounces free and Kurt stares at it in fascination. He shifts back so that he is in a more comfortable position and slides his mouth over the head of Blaine’s cock. From above, Blaine’s eyelids fly wide open.

“I’m awake!” he calls out, and groans as Kurt begins to suck, working his tongue in little circles. He hums as he feels a hand reach down to thread fingers through his hair and rub over his scalp. He sinks down a little further and glances up at Blaine as he does so. Blaine is squirming above him and he is breathing heavily as he glances down at Kurt.

‘Don’t stop,” he babbles, moaning a little when Kurt begins to suck harder. “Please don’t stop, it feels so good…”

Kurt knows that Blaine will be late if he continues so he reluctantly slides his mouth off Blaine and sits up. Blaine blinks up at him questioningly.

“Why’d you stop?” he whines, his brow furrowed.

“I’ve woken you up now, haven’t I?” Kurt responds coyly, turning around to slip off the bed. Two strong hands quickly wrap around his waist and drag him back against a solid chest.

“Blaine…” he protests as he finds himself being pushed to lie on his back.

“Please, let me return the favour,” Blaine replies, nudging Kurt’s pants and underwear down as he positions himself at the end of the bed.

“But your outfit-“

“Steel-blue suit, red-checkered shirt, maroon tie and brown oxford loafers,” Blaine says quickly before taking Kurt in his hand and sinking his mouth down.

“Oh,” Kurt gasps, feeling pleasure flare up quickly at the sensation of a warm tongue against his cock. Blaine is going to be late, he is sure of it now, but his worries quickly ebb away with every second that Blaine’s mouth is on him. He threads one of his hands through Blaine’s hair. “Please don’t stop…”

Blaine hums in acknowledgement, causing Kurt to groan quietly in delight.

❥

”A gift for you, sir.”

Blaine turns around in his chair upon hearing his butler’s voice. He is seated in the palace music room and sorting through sheet music while sipping his morning coffee. Blaine has been occupied lately with giving lessons to small groups of children in the very room. Kurt joins him too on some occasions and together they sing duets and get the children involved in a sing-along. They have discussed having a child of their own one day, though there is no rush, as the King and Queen weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. However, they both agreed that sometime in the next five years time would be ideal for them both.

“Wow…okay,” he replies, as Hubert places the box in front of him. It is the length of a standard envelope and the thickness of a block of butter, tied up with a royal blue silk ribbon. Blaine rubs his hands in delight: he loves receiving presents.

“Who is it from?” he asks.

“Your husband, sir.”

Kurt has been busy assisting at the pâtisserie in the town square in preparation for the upcoming chocolate festival. Blaine unties the ribbon eagerly, thinking that Kurt might have made some delicate chocolate pieces or a small tarte au chocolat. The scent when he lifts the lid off the box is of rich cocoa and he breathes it in with immense satisfaction. Inside he finds a jar filled with thick dark chocolate. There is a handwritten note tied around the top of the jar, and Blaine inches closer to read it as he takes a sip of his coffee:

Suggestions for use: How about you pour this ALL over me and then lick it off? I’ll be waiting in our bed at nine o’clock tonight xo

Blaine immediately spits out his coffee.

“Is everything all right, sir?”

“Fine, thank-you!” Blaine chokes out in a squeaky voice. He re-reads the note a few times to make sure he is not imagining things and feels his cheeks heat up.

This is…new. They haven’t brought food into the bedroom before but he couldn’t see why not. With Kurt’s talent for dessert and Blaine’s talent for eating said dessert, it was a perfect combination. His mind begins to imagine Kurt spread bare on the covers of their bed, beckoning him with lust-filled eyes, just waiting for Blaine to-

“He asked me for your response.”

“My response?” Blaine forgot that his butler was still in the room.

“I believe just a yes or no answer was requested,” Hubert replies. Blaine realises (and is thankful) that Hubert isn’t privy to the contents of the box.

“I can do that myself,” Blaine says, replacing the lid and re-tying the ribbon.

He practically sprints from the palace music room all the way to the pâtisserie in the town square, surprising the other townspeople who are seated with their coffees and cakes when he enters. Waving and replying with a quick hello and a smile to the excited patrons, he slips through the door marked Staff Only.

There are two other pâtissiers with Kurt in the kitchen, who bow as soon as they see Blaine and move away to give them privacy. Kurt quirks an eyebrow as Blaine steps up to him.

“I got your note,” Blaine says, panting a little from his run.

“And?” Kurt is trying to sound nonchalant, but his eyes display a little uncertainty.

Blaine pauses to catch his breath. “It’s a pretty big jar.”

Kurt nods, his features smoothing out in relief. “You don’t have to use it all.”

“Oh,” Blaine says smoothly as he starts to back away. “That’s where you’re mistaken.” He catches a glimpse of Kurt’s mouth falling open and the heated look in his eyes before he grins and turns around to leave.

❥

Blaine heads down to the kitchens late one night to visit Kurt. They had celebrated their one year wedding anniversary two days ago with a nice dinner and then promptly fell asleep as soon as they had returned to their quarters. Both of them had been so busy; Blaine travelling solo to meet with royals of other kingdoms and political leaders and Kurt with catering for palace events, so they had spent very little time with each other over the past month.

He finds Kurt mixing something furiously in a bowl, his eyebrows drawn in frustration. Strands of hair have escaped his toque and have fallen over his forehead. Blaine knows that Kurt has been staying up most nights to test his desserts. Blaine also knows that Kurt can sometimes bake a new dessert a few times using different ingredients before he is satisfied with the end result, even though all his test desserts taste like perfection already. He senses this is one of these times. But Blaine is also feeling needy after being without his husband for so long and also a little aroused at seeing Kurt in action, so he hopes that Kurt will welcome the distraction.

“What are you making?” he asks, stepping up to Kurt’s workstation. Flour covers the counter and ingredients have been measured out in little bowls and placed to one side. The mixture in the larger bowl has a very sweet scent which Blaine knows will taste heavenly. He just has to find a way to try it.

“White chocolate gâteau,” Kurt replies, mixing even faster. Blaine notices that there is a little sweat on his brow. “Your mother is hosting an afternoon tea tomorrow and has invited a duchess, a countess and a baroness so I wanted to do a test run. I’m using a different butter this third time, but it’s one that I prefer. I do hope they’ll like it.”

“I’m sure they will,” Blaine reassures him. “Besides, it’s only my mother and three other women.”

Kurt narrows his eyes at him. He looks unimpressed.

“Fine,” Blaine sighs. “It’s the Queen and three noblewomen with refined tastes.” When Kurt ignores him in favour of continuing to use the mixing spoon, he sighs again and steps around the counter to stand directly behind him. Kurt slows down his mixing as Blaine places his hands on his hips. “Come to bed, Kurt.”

“Not yet.”

Blaine lets him go and pushes in front of Kurt so that he is standing between him and the mixing bowl. Kurt lets out a noise of frustration as Blaine dips his finger into the cake batter and places it into his mouth. Success.

“Mmm,” he says, smacking his lips together as the white chocolate melts on his tongue. “I don’t see why you need to do a test run.”

“Blaine, you’re distracting me.”

“That’s the point,” Blaine replies with a smirk, which disappears quickly as Kurt huffs and pushes him out of the way. Blaine feels his whole body thrumming with need with the slightest contact from Kurt, so he wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist from behind again and pushes into him. It causes Kurt to freeze and drop the mixing spoon. Reaching around, Blaine dips his finger into the bowl again and raises it to Kurt’s mouth. “Here, try it if you don’t believe me.”

Kurt sighs but he complies with Blaine’s request, sucking the batter noisily off Blaine’s finger in a way that makes Blaine blush and causes heat to prickle through his body. Kurt pauses as Blaine reluctantly moves his hand away.

“Tastes good, but won’t know for sure until it’s baked,” Kurt argues weakly, picking up his wooden spoon. “You can try it afterwards; it might end up being your favourite dessert.”

“You’re my favourite dessert,” Blaine whispers into his ear. He feels he has been wound up so tightly and the sudden closeness to his husband has him unravelling like a snagged thread on a sweater. He spins Kurt around to face him, causing the bowl of cake batter to tip over and all of its contents to spill over the edge of the counter.

“Bl-“

Blaine kisses him, firm and unyielding, and he soon hears the unmistakable clatter of the mixing spoon as it falls to the floor. He loses himself in the feel of Kurt’s soft lips against his own, the slide of his warm tongue slipping into his mouth, the little noises that Kurt makes when his breath quickens and the sweet taste of him under the lingering cake batter.

Their kisses echo off the walls and stone floor in the quiet kitchen and Blaine hears a satisfyingly wet sound when he pulls away. Kurt is breathing heavily now, his cheeks tinged pink and his lips glossy and kiss-worn, and Blaine is pleased to recognise that Kurt is as turned on as he is.

“I love being you distraction,” Blaine murmurs, kissing him again just once and pressing his body against him so there is little doubt that either of them are not aroused. Kurt whimpers as Blaine grinds against him a little.

“Have you forgotten the rules?” Kurt breathes, and then Blaine finds himself spun around and pushed so that his back is pressed against the workstation. Kurt places his hands on either side of the counter, boxing Blaine in. “When you are in my kitchen, we do things my way. Not only have you distracted me, but you have ruined my dessert and made a mess on my counter. I think that deserves some sort of discipline.”

“I seem to have forgotten that,” Blaine says, far from innocently as he glances up at Kurt under his eyelashes. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

Kurt leans forward and Blaine braces himself against the counter, because with Kurt’s proximity he thinks his knees might buckle at any moment. He can feel Kurt’s warm breath against his neck and his lips brushing past his ear as Kurt whispers to him in a low voice.

“I am going to make you come undone, my sweet prince. What do you say to that?”

Blaine’s knees give way and he almost sinks to the floor, but Kurt is there to catch him just in time.

“Yay?” Blaine replies uncertainly, glancing up at Kurt and shrinking back a little under the heady gaze of his husband and his sudden dark, lust-filled eyes. Blaine feels them trail down the length of his body to the obvious bulge in his jeans and then Kurt licks his lips, looking at down at him like he is a dessert waiting to be savoured.

Kurt surprises him by lifting him up to stand on his own two feet and leans in to kiss him tenderly. Blaine hears a rustle of fabric as Kurt removes his toque before he feels it being placed on his head. He feels Kurt’s lips move down his jaw and he tilts his head slightly to allow Kurt to kiss down his neck. Blaine hums in appreciation and reaches over to blindly undo the buttons on Kurt’s uniform but Kurt swats his hand away.

“No,” Kurt admonishes, pulling away from him. Blaine groans; he is so very hard that it is becoming uncomfortable. Kurt takes another step back and begins to strip off his uniform, eyeing Blaine carefully as he undoes every single button. Blaine grips the edge of the counter behind him; his hands are trembling and he is desperate for Kurt to finish undressing. Kurt advances on him when he is in his briefs, making quick work of shedding all of Blaine’s clothing and the chef hat while Blaine tries to keep his breathing steady.

Blaine lets out a little grunt when he feels Kurt’s hands slide down under his thighs and lift him. He scrambles to wrap his legs around Kurt’s waist as he is placed on the flour-dusted counter. Blaine gives him a soft kiss and reaches down to tug at Kurt’s underwear.

“Off,” he says.

“Do you want-“

“I want you,” Blaine mumbles as he kisses the corner of Kurt’s mouth. He tugs at the briefs again and Kurt steps away to slip out of them. Blaine shifts and lies on his back, making room for Kurt to slide up on the counter. Kurt straddles him; the action causes their cocks to rub together and Blaine whines at the friction.

“Patience,” Kurt says, thumbing at Blaine’s hipbones. Blaine shivers as it causes sparks of pleasure to run up his sides. “We need to get you warmed up first.” He slides his hands over Blaine’s soft belly, across his chest and down his arms before he pauses. Blaine sees the curious look in Kurt’s eyes as he glances over to the tipped bowl and swipes his finger along the edge of it. He jumps a little as Kurt rubs the cooled cake batter over his nipples. He moans as he feels Kurt’s warm mouth and tongue suck and lick the batter off each one before Kurt lifts his head and glances down at him shyly. Blaine grabs Kurt’s arms and pulls him down for another kiss, this one more heated and noisy. When they break apart a minute later, Kurt’s face is flushed and he looks pleased.

Blaine closes his eyes and groans as he feels warm hands reach underneath him and rest on his ass, massaging purposefully and firmly. Blaine knows that Kurt has honed his massaging technique through years of kneading and preparing dough and his hands feel like magic on his skin.

He frowns when Kurt leans back and his fingers suddenly stop their ministrations.

“Oh, damn.” He feels the absence of Kurt’s hands as they move away and he longs for them again.

“What is it?” Blaine asks him. He rocks up into Kurt’s front and smiles when it elicits a sharp intake of breath.

“We don’t have any supplies,” Kurt replies, his voice crestfallen.

“You can improvise.”

He watches as Kurt sits up and dips his fingers into a small dish with melted butter. Blaine blinks up at him.

“Aww…I was kinda hoping you were going to use the leftover melted chocolate,” Blaine whines, and then yelps as Kurt smacks his ass.

“No complaining,” Kurt scolds him, watching his fingers reach down, over the swell of Blaine’s ass and in between his cheeks. He pauses then and glances down at Blaine. Blaine nods in permission and shifts restlessly against Kurt’s fingers.

“Come on,” Blaine groans, and then gasps as Kurt smacks his ass again with his other hand.

“I thought I said no complaining?”

Kurt takes his time preparing him, which Blaine finds maddening, but he shows his appreciation of Kurt’s slow fingers by letting out soft moans as they drag in and out of him. Kurt dips his fingers occasionally in the warm melted butter and continues eyeing Blaine carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort. He is shushed and told to be quiet when his voice becomes too loud, and Blaine knows that this is part of his punishment, but he is pleased knowing that Kurt is just as turned on as he is, as Kurt’s breathing becomes more laboured with each moment.

Blaine groans when Kurt removes his fingers and he lifts his head to be greeted with the sight of Kurt hurrying to slick up his cock with the remaining butter, coating it with firm strokes and moaning a little. His hair has fallen over his eyes and he has a beautiful pink flush over his face as he shifts over Blaine. Blaine urges Kurt closer with his thighs.

He begins to plead in earnest as he feels Kurt’s cock rub between his cheeks, slick and slippery from the butter. “Oh please, Kurt, please put it in-“

He doesn’t notice that Kurt had dipped his other thumb into the small bowl of melted butter until Blaine finds it pushed into his mouth. Blaine stills for a moment, and then instinctively sucks, like an infant nursing at a teat. He gives it one last suck before Kurt removes it from his mouth. From below, he can feel the press of Kurt’s body as he moves over him, and then a warm breath tickle at his ear.

“Ready for me?” Kurt asks him, his voice deeper than usual which causes a thrill to rush up Blaine’s spine.

“Please,” Blaine replies, spreading his legs a little wider and biting his lip at seeing Kurt’s eyes turn a shade darker.

“I hope I’m not going to regret this,” Kurt mutters as he shifts slightly, and Blaine feels a jolt of excitement flow through him as Kurt’s cock nudges at his entrance. “It’s going to get messy.”

“You like me messy.”

“Mmm, that’s true.” Blaine feels Kurt slowly pressing forward; the slickness of the butter makes the slide much easier and soon Kurt is fully in him. Blaine lets out a sigh: the fullness is something he feels he can never get tired of. Kurt lets out a soft moan as he buries himself further, Blaine hugging his cock in what he knows would feel exquisite for him.

“You can move,” Blaine says. Kurt nods, driving his hips back before pushing in again and they both gasp in pleasure. Blaine runs his hands along Kurt’s thighs and wraps an arm around Kurt’s waist. “Come a little closer.”

“I’ll decide that for myself,” Kurt admonishes but he complies, leaning forward to place his hands on either side of Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine smiles at their proximity: he can see all the cute little freckles on Kurt’s nose. Kurt returns his smile with one of his own that lights up his face.

“There. Much better,” Blaine replies as Kurt leans down to kiss him. He feels Kurt’s tongue gently licking against his lips, tasting a little before Kurt’s lips leave his. Kurt looks down at him lovingly and brushes a hand through his hair, but then his brow creases as he realises his fingers are coated with flour from the counter.

“Fuck it,” Blaine growls, pulling him down for another kiss. Blaine doesn’t swear often, but he knows Kurt loves hearing it in the heat of the moment. He can feel Kurt’s surprised smile as he kisses him. He squeezes around Kurt’s cock and Kurt gasps. “Please, Kurt.” He wraps his legs around Kurt’s lower back, urging him closer.

Soft lips move over to his ear, nibbling at his lobe, teasing him a little. Kurt is pressed against almost every inch of his skin and keeping him wonderfully warm, but Blaine needs more. His back is coated with flour and he is slicked up and strung out and he just can’t take it any more.

“Kurt, please, I can’t-“

He lets out a shout as Kurt suddenly pulls out and slams back in, the force of his thrust hiking Blaine further up the counter and causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. Kurt draws back and rocks in more firmly before gripping Blaine’s hips tightly and setting up a rhythm.

“Mmm, you’re taking me so well,” Kurt purrs, mouthing at the skin of Blaine’s shoulder.

“More, more, more,” Blaine cries out, moaning loudly as Kurt indulges him, rocking into him surely and purposefully. Blaine squeezes around Kurt whenever he is filled with his cock, eliciting a shudder or a shaky moan by his shoulder from the man above him. He feels white hot pleasure build up quickly, combined with hearing the sound of heavy breathing, and he is not sure which noises belongs to whom. Kurt is unable to keep his own voice quiet as he ploughs his cock in faster, filling Blaine up again and again.

“Kurt, I’m…I’m going to…I’m going to come.”

Blaine feels a smile against his ear.

“Let’s see it, then,” Kurt whispers, and Blaine feels it all at once, the sudden rush of warmth throughout his body to his fingers and toes, the roar in his ears, the feeling like he is floating on a soft cloud and the pleasure, intense and all consuming, washing over him like melted chocolate. Blaine moans so loudly that he is sure the whole palace hears him as he shoots ropes of come between them.

Kurt thrusts once, twice, and then lets out a low moan. Blaine closes his eyes as he feels Kurt’s warm come fill him, and then hears a soft whine before Kurt’s arms give way and he collapses on top of his husband.

They lay there sweaty and sticky and panting. Blaine is sure that his shoulders are also coated in flour, or at least he knows his hair is as Kurt reaches down to run a hand through it to tip his head back slightly. He feels Kurt’s tongue coax languidly into his mouth, tasting the remnants of butter and what little cake batter is left. Kurt pulls back from the kiss to rub his nose against his sweetly, causing Blaine to let out a little giggle.

“Are you sore?” Kurt asks him quietly. “I hope I wasn’t too rough.”

“You were perfect.” The counter isn’t the most comfortable place to lie on and Blaine knows that they will feel stiff and achy the next day, but he feels so relaxed and content that he pushes that thought away to deal with it the morning.

Kurt yawns and presses his nose to Blaine’s neck. He breaths him in, exhaling with a little sigh, and Blaine feels a surge of affection for him, for a reason that he puts down to knowing that Kurt likes his scent, especially after any intimacy.

“I’ll have to disinfect the kitchen.” Kurt says after a while, his voice muffled. “Again.”

“I’ll do it,” Blaine offers.

“But it’s my kitchen,” Kurt mumbles, his voice sounding distant and sleepy.

“Of course it is.” He runs his hand through the hair at the nape of Kurt’s neck. “I’ll make sure every inch is covered. Just because I haven’t had the opportunity to do much cleaning in my life doesn’t mean I’m afraid to get my hands dirty…Kurt?”

Kurt is snoring lightly, already asleep. Blaine always tells him that he snores and Kurt refuses to believe it. It is very light and admittedly is more of a whistling noise but it is one of Blaine’s favourite sounds ever, his absolute favourite being Kurt’s laugh.

He knows he’ll have to wake Kurt up soon; they are both very sticky, there is flour everywhere and the bowl of cake batter is still dripping over the counter. But for now, he is content to snuggle under Kurt as he sleeps. Blaine kisses his cheek softly.

“Happy anniversary, my prince.”


End file.
